Two Women Part I
by christhecoolboy
Summary: Kim takes the time to reconsider her Sexuality & ends up falling in Love with Shego, one of the evil villains that she fights on a daily basis, How will this new Revelation change everything between them? Chapter Two is Up, Rated M for Future Scenes!
1. Fall in to my arms

**Ok, here's my next story, I'm doing multiple stories at once so I can get them all done faster, Disclaimer Time! Kim Possible is owned by Disney, Bob Schooley and Mark McCorkle. This is my first Kim possible story and KP is a passion of mine. I wanted to try something different and this is what I came up with, I want to Thank one of my friends who helped me write this by giving my hints and proof reading things, You know who you are...**

Here it was again, Right on it's sporadic, but still expected cue. Another night where Ron drinks five or so cans of Beer and ends up Hitting or battering kim, or hurling abuse at her, she'd had enough of it after 3 years, She didn't even feel anything for him, for men... She didn't even think she knew her sexuality any more... something needed to change and kim knew exactly what that was... and it would happen... Tonight...

Ron walks in to the room smelling of beer and nearly unable to walk, he walks over to Kim and speaks in a very drunken voice to her, "Hey baby, how about a little... How should I put it? Lovemaking?", to which kim replies "Yeah, I have something great for you", She leads him in to the bedroom and lies him down, secretly getting some pink handcuffs and locking his feet and legs to the metal barred poles of the bed, "What the heck are you doing bitch?" and "Stop it, let me go" and shouted as well as other hurtful comments, before he falls asleep. Kim slumps down next to the bed and looks back at Ron, then begins to cry in her hands, loudly, not waking ron, as if only seconds had merely passed, it was morning...

he Problem with Ron's Drunkenness, he does not have a drinking problem at all, it's just that he uses it for being away from Kim for so long, he doesn't love her but does not have the guts to tell her... If he was not with her, he would not be in a state like that. He'd been in love with Tara for years, ever since preschool, but, he never realized that the glances she gave were real and thought they were just her being a friend, nothing more, he didn't know until it was too late and now he wants her so badly, but, he's stuck with Kim, He Doesn't have a problem with Drink. Kim's the problem, he just doesn't love her anymore...

Kim is still awake, laying there, crying in to her hands, much weaker than before, trying to shut the whole world out. Ron awakes, unable to move, he looks over to a crying Kim to his left and Understands exactly what has happened, again, he wishes he could tell her so badly how he felt, but he's too scared, it would break her, she always put on a false face around him, giving him the Impression that she still had feelings for him, but no! Ron feels guilty as he says "Kim, Please unlock me... Whats wrong... Let me go, I'm ok now..." to which Kim looks aback at Ron, knowing that he wont be in his horrible state any more, she unlocks the handcuffs for his hands and feet and sits next to him, trying to get the courage needed to do such a thing, she thought he still loved her, He put on a false face too, when not drunk or asleep, Exactly the same, unless something changed this time, and, it did... It made a change that Rewrote Kim's life forever and sent her down a new path...

She looks at him, still crying, finally finding the confidence to do this, Holding is hand, trying not to shake and stammer, holding on. She finally has the power to speak, "Ron, I... don't think I... I... Love you any more, I don't think I love any man... I think I might... be... a... Lesbian", Ron looks at her, not disapproving of her new-found revelation, Ron wasn't that kind of man, he 's not that kind of person, he's his own person, His own entity, with his own "Ron Factor". He doesn't judge others at all, he finally replies, "If it makes you feel any better, Kim, I don't love you either, I've been in love for Tara for so long, and I want her... Also, I approve of you being a Lesbian if that is what you want to do, I do not judge. I will be here, if you need to talk or anything or your sad... We can still be friends right?", Ron stares in to her eyes with hope and Joy.

Kim looks at him, smiling, stopping the tears. When she has stopped crying, she replies "Yes, Ron. We can still be friends, I already know I was the cause of your problems, I know you love Tara, she's single again, why don't you ask her...", Kim then kisses him on the cheek and walks out of the door, down the stairs and out of their house, leaving with nothing but the Few hundred dollars in a purse, some makeup and her mobile phone, all stuffed in to her handbag. Scribbling a quick note on to some paper saying that she will be back for some more stuff later, she stuffs the note through the door after locking it, she then puts the keys in her bag and goes to walk on to the road, but her heel makes her trip and hit the road hard, throwing the contents of her bag everywhere.

A car stops close to where Kim is tidying up her stuff and putting them back in her bag, A Beautiful and Slender Black haired woman in her early 20's gets out of the car and walks over to Kim, "Hey Kim, are you ok? Did you get kicked out? Poor Kimmy, Nowhere to go...", Shego Speaks in a very sarcastic voice, trying to tease her. Kim finishes packing her bag when it starts to rain, Kim does not have a coat., She looks back to Shego, "No Shego, Your the one that should be out... Could I get in your car? If it's not too much trouble, It's starting to really rain heavy and I have no coat" Replies Kim, starting to shiver a little bit. Shego Opens the Passenger seat and helps her in and shuts the door and gets in the opposite side, turning on the heater after closing the door, "That's Better, I'm this now homeless woman who just left her boyfriend because of reasons, You don't wanna hear my life story! Your evil, you probably don't care...", Kim says it in a very dull tone, trying not to feel sad.

Shego Scoffs, looking at Kim, "Don't say I Don't care, evil people care too, sometimes people have the wrong perception of evil people, yeah, we're bad, but we can also be kind! So, whats that sleazeball been doing, did he kick you out? Should I give him a piece of my mind? Use my green stuff?", Kim looks back at her with a little bit of anger, Replying quickly, "Shego, NO! This Sitch has nothing to do with you, I left because I wanted to, nothing to do with him at all, or another person, I just think its time I ended it... He's free to date who he really loves...", Shego smiles a little bit, "OK, Do you want a place to stay for the night?", Kim just nods and Shego drives to her house...

Once they are at Shego's house, Kim lays her bag down on her table and notices Shego's laptop on the sofa, "Hey, Shego, Can I use your laptop to check my emails and Order a new phone...", Shego replies in a ok mood but with sarcastic and angered overtones, "Yeah, You can use my laptop, just don't go on to any sites you shouldn't be going on... Also here's my old phone, but whats wrong with yours?", Kim turns on the laptop on the sofa and looks back to Shego, "Uh... Five years old, rubbish and a crap battery... Since Wade was busy with his projects with other companies, no new phones...", Shego walks upstairs and comes back with a brand new smart-phone, replying in a dull tone, "I keep a spare of the good new phones, don't tell the good guys that I didn't get you anything good...", Kim smiles and takes the phone, "Please and Thank you"

After Kim is finished using Shego's laptop to check her emails and get some stuff done, she turns off the laptop and goes in to the kitchen and speaks to Shego, "Do you want a pizza or something if I pay for it?", Shego stares and Kim for a bit and then snaps, walking in to the Other room, "HOW MUCH MONEY DO YOU HAVE THEN?", Kim feels scared and Intimidated by Shego's vocal anger, but replies nonetheless, "$300 dollars? Why?", within minutes it was an argument that lasted for about 25 minutes, then, they looked at each other, with anger, but then, something happened, they both moved their lips together and kissed, not for just a couple of seconds, but for minutes, finally pulling back, Shego says "That was nice... Actually... Nice... Is it lucky you don't have a lover any more?", Km then kisses Shego again and pushes her on to the sofa, kissing her, finally pulling back for a second time and asking, "Should we try, me and you? What harm could it to? Other than the fact that its good and evil, but I don't care about that...", Shego Nods and they kiss again...

**Ok, That's the end of Chapter One. I really wanted to get some of the basis of the story done in this Chapter, Make Kim leave Ron and make it so he supports her, he will get a "Happily ever after" too, There may be a chapter just focusing on him later... Please Read & Rate and I hope that you are liking the story...**


	2. A date with my Plum

**Ok, here's my next story, I'm doing multiple stories at once so I can get them all done faster, Disclaimer Time! Kim Possible is owned by Disney, Bob Schooley and Mark McCorkle. This is my first Kim possible story and KP is a passion of mine. I wanted to try something different and this is what I came up with, I want to Thank one of my friends who helped me write this by giving my hints and proof reading things, You know who you are...**

That night, no creature big or small was awake. All sleeping softly, apart from Kim and Shego, they were lying in Shego's bed, looking at each other, wondering how they should go about starting their new love... Kim kisses Shego again before speaking "I think we should take this slow... start with kissing and cuddling and dating and things like that, and if your very kind, letting me stay here...", Kim giggles, Shego gives a stern look and replies in a sarcastic and dull tone, "You'll be lucky, Drakken keeps me awake with calls and now I'll have you... with your... Kimmunicator...", seeing that what she is offending Kim a bit, she smiles and keeps on speaking, "But, we will be ok...", Shego kisses Kim, stroking her face as she kisses.

That next morning, "Breakfast in Bed" was the order of the day, with thrashings of Teasing and kissing. Shego Breaks some eggs in to a Frying Pan and Places some sausages and Bacon next to them in the pan, "Boy, I hope she isn't a vegetarian" Thinks Shego whilst she is Arranging the cutlery, newspaper and glass on the tray. Shego Places the Food on a Plate, Once she has finished that she Puts some Bread in to the Toaster and turns it the Bread is toasting, She then gets the Butter out and places it on the Counter and pours some Orange Juice in to the Glass, after doing so, she picks a Rose from the Bunch at the Window and placing it next to the glass, The Bread is now toasted.

She takes the two pieces of toast and spreads some butter on it and places it next to the eggs, bacon and sausages. She then carries the tray up to Shego's bedroom where Kim is just waking up, She places the tray on a table next to the bed and sits Near Kim, speaking in a soft and caring voice, "Hey baby, I made you some Breakfast..." to which Kim replies in a sweet voice, "Thanks... I didn't know you sounded this caring...", Shego playfully slaps her on the arm and then kisses her, Shego begins to eat her food too, which she cooked at the same time. They end up feeding each other while flirting and kissing, Stroking and rubbing, Teasing and doing so much more. Once they have had breakfast, Shego lies in to Kim's arms and they fall asleep for a little longer.

Once they are both awake again, Shego sits next to Kim on the sofa and Speaks, "Kimmy, Do you think... we should... um... Ah, never mind...", Kim looks at Shego, blushing and smiling and replies "Go on say...", to which Shego replies "Do you think that we should go on a first date tonight? My treat...", Shego is worried whether saying something like that so soon may scare Kim away, but that thought goes after what happens next. Kim smiles and replies "Sure, that sounds great, I'll buy a new dress and stuff...", Shego smiles and kisses her on the Cheek, "Just be sure not to spend too much, You know, I might start charging you rent... A couple of Thousand Each Month probably", Kim giggles at the joke and leaves to go to the Mall.

After hours of spending money off of Shego's credit card and buying clothes, makeup and other things for her date, Kim arrives home to find that Shego isn't home, but has left a note on the Dining Room table that says "Hey Kim, If you've got home before me, I've gone out to get something for you and I'll be back at 6PM, That's when I'm going to pick you up for your Date, Go and run yourself a bath and chill and I will be back at 6, Shego", Kim looks at the Clock, It's 4PM. Kim runs herself a bath and lays in it for an hour, whilst drinking a glass or two of Campaign. After she has got out of the bath, dried off and done her hair and got all dressed up, it is 6PM, suddenly, the doorbell rings...

Kim answers the Door, Shego is standing there, Stunning and carrying a Box, Kim opens her mouth in shock and awe at how beautiful she looks. "Honey, Don't Gawp, This is only the beginning... Your looking like I would expect to look at the end of the night" Implies Shego, Grabbing Kim's coat and wrapping it around her. Shego then Helps Kim to the car, opening the door for her and helping her in, then closing the door and getting in the other side. Because today was a cold night, Shego turned on the Car Heating as soon as she turned on the car, Shego then turns on the radio and begins to drive. "Shego, Where are we going for our date?" asks Kim, to which Shego Sweetly replies, "Baby, You'll found out soon enough", smiling as Kim is blushing. "ok..." replies Kim, in a relaxed tone. "Gee, someone sounds really relaxed, That bath may of really helped..." Suggests Shego, to which Kim just smiles whilst nodding, no words were necessary, sometimes looks, emotions or sounds show how people feel and that was one of them...

After about 30 minutes of driving, Shego Parks outside "Restaurant De Lux", the most expensive restaurant in all of Upperton, Lowerton and Middleton. "Woah... Your not taking me to... That must have been so expensive... How much, Shego, tell me?" Asks Kim, in a mishmash of Happiness, shock and awe. "I'm not telling you... and you'll get your surprise later..." Teases Shego, Getting out of her side of the car and closing the door, Shego then open Kim's side and helps her out before shutting the door and locking the car with the button. She then throws the keys to the Carkeeper and Smartly says "Watch it, Schmuck, One dent or scratch on that car and you'll be in for the worst night of your Life, OK?", The man looks shocked and nods. Shego then walks in to the Restaurant with Kim. Shego speaks to the Butler at the Main Desk, "Oh, Hi, I ordered a Table for Two, For 6:30PM, Shego Go and Kim Possible", The butler nods and leads them to their table and they both sit down...

**Ok, That's the end of Chapter Two. In this chapter, I really wanted to Start a growing love between Shego and Kim, show it slowly in dribs and drabs during the chapter and build up to something big... Please Read & Rate and I hope that you are liking the story... This chapter is going to be a little bit shorter than the first chapter, as I want something big to happen in Chapter 3, and this is where I thought a good place to end is...**


End file.
